


They’re Just Party Tattoos

by melodicchaos



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Another dodie song cmon kat, F/F, F/M, Wild teen parties, bisexual icon Shelby, it’s not gay if we’re drunk right, reference to alcohol usage with minors, the duality of a woman, usage of alcohol with minors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: ‘There’s a yes in your head, gotta find where it’s at; you’ll lose it in the morning but ignore that.’Shelby didn’t care for parties. She didn’t care for drinking, either. That was, of course, until she did get drunk and Drunk Shelby took over.





	They’re Just Party Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! The title is based off party tattoos by dodie, as is the quote! We needed more Kaylee x Shelby fics (kelby is their shipname) so I wrote some! Ft. Some Shelby x Kevin (Shelvin) because they’re cute and I’m a sucker for them

High school parties were not Shelby’s favorite part of being popular, but they sure were something she endured quite a lot. 

Most of her Friday nights - the Friday nights that could be spent doing her homework, or spending time with Kevin on a date, or just watching all the shows other kids got to watch and she didn’t because of her busy schedule - were spent primping and preparing for parties, only to get trashed and wake up Saturday with a headache and a heavy stomach. And still, she straightened her hair - despite the damage it caused - applied more makeup than she cared to wear, and put on a cute top and some skinny jeans with heels, just as she did every weekend. Kaylee made her way over every Friday, the same tools as always in hand. A curling iron, makeup, a playlist filled with songs that sounded like they belonged in a club and the shortest, cutest dress she had, paired with the tallest pair of heels (in her defense, Nick was a long taller than her). It just felt so...mundane to Shelby. So repetitive. 

“Let’s get going!” Kaylee grinned, settling all her things down in Shelby’s bathroom across the floor and counter. “The party starts in two hours, and I’m all for being fashionably late, but I don’t want to show up too late!” 

“I really don’t think Noah’s gonna care if we show up late, Kayls,” Shelby replied, holding an eyeliner cap between her teeth as she focused on her wing. “I doubt he’ll notice.” 

“But we look hot! Don’t you want our boyfriends to see us before we get trashed and can’t walk in a straight line?” the shorter of the two girls asked, grabbing a new piece of hair to curl. 

Shelby put the cap back on her eyeliner, before plugging in her straightener. “Kevin doesn’t really care what I look like. He likes when I dress up, yeah, but he told me he doesn’t care,” she shrugged, spraying heat protectant in her hair. 

“He says he doesn’t care, but I’m sure he does,” Kaylee shot back. “He’s a teenage boy. Of course a bit more cleavage or a skirt that’s a bit shorter or a pair of jeans that makes your butt looks nice is going to make you seem more appealing than pajama pants and an oversized shirt.” 

Shelby opened her mouth to speak, before deciding against it and turning back to bopping in time with the music as she straightened her hair. 

It was going to be one of those parties, she could already tell. 

The massive crowds and cars parked down the driveway didn’t bother Shelby. They did at first, but now she had adjusted to them and they didn’t really cause her any stress. Mostly, now, she was focused on how all of these kids were able to have these parties, since her parents never left town. 

“Hey, babe,” Kevin smiled, sneaking up behind Shelby and wrapping an arm around her waist before kissing her. He tasted like cheap beer, Fireball, and pretzels, and it already made Shelby’s stomach turn. “You look nice.” 

“Thanks, you do too,” Shelby responded, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I’m gonna grab something to eat, you wanna come?” 

Kevin nodded, taking her hand as they entered the kitchen. Boxes of pizza were strewn around the counters and table, along with bags of chips, bottles of soda and alcohol, and plastic cups. Shelby opened the cover of a pizza box that seemed untouched, grabbed a piece for herself, as well as handing one to Kevin, before leaning against the counter. He was cute when he was drunk — he was cute all the time of course — his eyes got soft and doe-like, his face got flushed, all his features relaxed and he turned into a puppy. ‘Yeah,’ Shelby thought. ‘Yeah, I could see myself with him for a while.’ 

Four shots of tequila and two Jell-O shots later, drunk Shelby had emerged from her hiding spot deep down and now had come to play. She had curled up on Kevin’s lap, and once he passed out, she moved on to the next available seat - which so happened to be Kaylee. 

“Hey, Kay,” Shelby sang out, playing with Kaylee’s soft curls. Kaylee was really pretty too, her hair was soft and her skin was nice and she had eyes that popped against her skin and she looked hot in that dress and — no. Shelby wasn’t gay. She had no idea where this was coming from because she was not gay. She was straight, and she had a boyfriend. 

But...it wasn’t gay if you’re drunk, right?

“Kay-Kay...I have a question,” Shelby asked, leaning closer. 

“Yes, Shelbs?” Kaylee slurred, barely forming proper words. 

“Can I...kiss you?” Shelby whispered, with the same innocence of a small child in elementary school who had to tell her best friend some big secret she had just heard. 

“Hey! Everyone! Marcus is about to put Oreos in a pina colada!” someone - a female voice for sure - called to the crowd. A mob of people scrambled to get up in order to see Marcus put the Oreos in the pina colada, but Kaylee and Shelby stayed put.

“Yeah, you can,” Kaylee giggled, as Shelby leaned in to kiss her. Kaylee’s lips were soft, and sweet, like cherry jello, and with every second of contact, Shelby craved one second more. “I liked that.”

“Me too,” the taller girl nodded, grinning. She leaned in to kiss Kaylee again, before an explosion went off in the kitchen. “Let’s go outside,” she suggested.

The two walked - well stumbled - outside, into the cool night, before Shelby pulled Kaylee close and kissed her again. Her whole body felt like it was on fire - perhaps it was from the alcohol, or from the kiss - but she loved every second of it. 

“We better go back inside before everyone comes back,” Kaylee sighed, making her way back inside and slipping herself under Nick’s arm once more. 

“‘Night, Kay-Kay,” Shelby called as Kaylee’s eyes began to close. 

“‘Nighty-Night, Shelbs,” Kaylee replied, before drifting off to sleep. Shelby curled up next to Kevin once more, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Maybe her first love wasn’t her meant to be. Maybe there was hope for a new future. 

But, it wasn’t like Kaylee would remember the events of tonight anyway - much less the kiss - so what would it matter? There was always Kevin, and he was forever faithful and she was still in love with him...somewhere. 

Or, maybe this was just her drunken mind playing tricks on her. Yeah, that was probably it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and kudos aren’t necessary, but are greatly appreciated!


End file.
